dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Crane
|image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = |age = |gender = Male |nationality =American |family = |status = Dead (The Following Ending1) Turned (The Following Ending 2) |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |weight = |occupation =GRE Operative/Agent, Runner, U.S Army Green Beret |affiliations =GRE, United States Army Special Forces (formerly), The Tower |partner = |appearances = Dying Light Dying Light:The Following |actor = Roger Craig Smith }} Kyle CraneLight - Dying Light - Story TrailerTechland Forums: Dying Light - Frequently Asked Questions is the main protagonist of Dying Light. Biography GRE operative Kyle Crane is dropped into the quarantine zone city of Harran via airplane. His mission involves getting in contact with Kadir Suleiman and securing the file in his possession, which is said to contain an info crucial to the odds of the world surviving the virus's outbreak. Upon his arrival he gets ambushed and beaten on by a group of Rais' Men. He uses his sidearm, which draws in the infected and gets Kyle bitten. With his consciousness slowly drifting away, he gets saved by the Runners, who take him to their headquarters - The Tower. Not much is known about Crane's background except that he is from Chicago which can be gathered from dialogue in-game. Personality Crane is a very realistic depiction of how a stable, enduring and courageous individual would approach an actual apocalypse. Crane seems to rely on tactics and manoeuvrability, instead of brute force and unstoppable power; a trope within the zombie genre. Humor and sarcasm is used a lot in his speech, as well as distressful remarks when under pressure, and will say things that players would possibly say in the same situation, which makes him oddly relatable. Crane is also up to date with , and makes subtle references and allusions. He is not overly boastful and possibly does not want to be celebrated, as he turned down a famous journalist's request to put him in his credits after returning his lost reports. Though he is competitive, and will not deny his skill if contested by a fellow runner, or even one of Rais's runners. Crane's incentives are unknown, but as he is a freelance agent it can be assumed that he is lured by money, though he is noted by getting "emotionally attached to subjects". Appearance He appears to be; most likely in his early 30's of Caucasian decent , with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a shaved beard. He also has hairless arms and a muscular-like body. Trivia * Originally Kyle Crane was meant to be one of the four playable characters/protagonists of Dying Light but in the final product the other three playable protagonists(Jade Aldemir, Harris Brecken and Spike.) became NPCs, making Kyle the single playable character of the game. * His infection number is "31" once he entered the tower. * He is apparently from Chicago although Karim assumed he was from Texas. He receives the nickname 'Al Capone '''from Karim. * There is a lady in floor 20 that sits beside the kids in the living room that whenever the player approaches, says: "I wonder if Crane is married." * After the Quest "Crayon's for The Kid's" is completed. The Player can find two crayon drawings in their room in The Tower. One is of Crane and the children of The Tower and the other is The Tower itself. * He has been labeled "The Best Runner in The Tower" by several other survivors. * Though it was once assumed Kyle Crane was in the trailer "Run Boy Run", it is later revealed Brecken was in the trailer * In the 12 minute Dying Light demo from 2013, the player is playing as Kyle Crane during the Airdrop mission. However, Crane's character model was different and had the voice of Harris Brecken. See Cut Content for more information. *Kyle Crane is very similar to Faith Connors from ''Mirror's Edge. This is due to both being runners in their respective games, both being new to running, and are known as the better runners. Gallery Crane HUD.png Crane - Alienware.jpg KyleCraneConcept.jpg|''Concept of Kyle Crane.'' KyleCraneOutfitsRender.jpg|''Renders of Kyle Crane, wearing four of the outfits in the game.'' ru:Кайл Крейн pl:Kyle Crane Category:Characters